Forever and Ever
by Olivia Joanne Rodrigues
Summary: Life goes on with nothing worth to live for, driven by separation, the anguish and pain almost becomes a part of life. But when a shooting at a crime scene threatens the lives of the ones you love, is it too late to come back? Set in season 15 for those who love to see GSR come back.
1. The be·gin·ning of all beginnings

**FOREVER AND EVER**

Author - Olivia Joanne Rodrigues  
>Genre -HurtComfort, Angst  
>Summary- Life goes on with nothing worth to live for, driven by separation, the anguish and pain almost becomes a part of life. But when a shooting at a crime scene threatens the lives of the ones you love, is it too late to come back? Set in season 15<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I will always love you with all my heart, forever and ever till death do us apart"<em>**

"You called the cavalry?"

Nick looked up from his scene watching as Sara Sidle walked towards him with her kit in her hand. She looked good considering all that she's been through this year, and this hasn't stopped her from doing what she probably loved doing - being a CSI.

"I might have called Russell for some help but I didn't expect to see you'll here"  
>"Yeah ... we kinda of finished up our scene early" replied Sara<p>

"Early...how come?"

Greg laughed as he got his kit out of the car. He had been paired up with Sara tonight and their scene had been nothing more than a prank call with some very drunk people playing dead along the road. Being Halloween had resulted in some very realistic costumes and some passerby's thought it was the real deal thus calling it in.

"Care to share guys? I thought you had multiple dead bodies? asked Nick.

"Not a word Greg" warned Sara but the young man paid no heed.  
>"We thought so too Nick, till one of the dbs caught hold of Sara's leg. Wouldn't let go too" Greg replied ducking a hit from Sara<p>

"It's not funny"  
>"It was a little bit funny. You should have seen the look on your face, Sara. Scared the heck out of you, didn't it? Office Moreno thought she was being attacked, came running to her rescue. The whole crew was spooked by your scream. And the guy wouldn't even let go of her leg" Greg said reaching Nick.<p>

"Who knew a man could become Thor after a few mugs of mead? You know she almost punched Moreno on the face while he was helping her get free" he laughed.

This time however Greg was not so lucky as the punch came right into his face.

"Owwwww... what was that for"

"You promised you wouldn't tell"

"Did not"

"Did Too"

"KIDS!" yelled Nick

"WHAT" Both Sara and Greg turned to look at him

"Play nicely we've gotta lot of work to do" said Nick in all seriousness. He took one look at Sara and then both he and Greg laughed out loud, the alley echoing in their laughter.

"I hate you Guys!"

"Yeah we love you too Sara!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes - was watching season 15, the newer CSI team is nice but I wish the episodes would be as interesting as the earlier seasons. DB Russell is a wonderful touch, reminds me of Grissom - concerned and dedicated to his team. Anyway I had this idea while watching 'Girls Gone Wilder' the other day. Will definitely end this story as a 'Happily ever after'. Look forward to your reviews.<p> 


	2. Who called the trash call?

They spend the next three hours collecting evidence occasionally comparing notes. The crime scene was interesting since there was only on dead body with no id. Given the location it looked more like a gang war with lots of shell casings. Finding the murder weapons or weapons would take a lot of time. Being an alley meant every piece of debris was evidence. It also meant that every trash-can had to be checked.

"Whose turn is it anyway?" asked Nick hoping to palm of the daunting task of clearing Las Vegas' trash to the other two.

"No way Nick, I know where this is going" said Greg

"Besides it's your crime scene Nick, your funeral" smiled Sara

"Uh...uh... I'm the primary here"

"Right…we were called to help out here. We were only suppose to assist not run the actual crime scene" said Greg.

"Yeah Nick" replied Sara, "After all you were given the trash call"

"Common guys lets go for rock, paper...", pleaded Nick before his was cut short.

"No way am I going through that. I always draw the short straw. All I did was picking out yuck the last time" said Sara, a disgusted look on her face. It might have been a while back, but the smell had not left her till she got home. That coupled with Grissom's timely visits had been quite a dinner conversation. Ahh... Grissom was now just a memory she would rather not have to think about.

"How bout we divide and conquer?"

"How about you two work around that while I work the body?",with that Sara returned to David who was taking stats of the body.

"Hey Sara! Victims Liver temp is at 32.8 degrees Celsius. He's probably been dead around 3 hours or so. Take a look at this Sara. He has lacerations on his head" replied David pulling out his thermometer.

"Somebody definitely whacked him from behind You see these patterns? He looked like he was turned around"

"Definitely a coup de grace" Click, click, click went Sara's camera.

"Looks more like a gang war by the amount of debris in the alley. Perhaps he was a snitch", rambled David collecting his equipment and motioning for his assistant to help him collect the body.

"You can see the fear in the eyes, David. He definitely knew his shooter."

"Gives a whole new meaning to shoot first ask questions later. Anyway we're transporting the body back to the lab. Doc Robbins should have more on the victim once you get back. He'd probably cast the lacerations and have them ready too."

"Yeah, thanks Dave. I'll come as soon as I've finished here"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the boys were still arguing as to whose turn was it at the trash collection. Nick looked at Greg.<p>

"No way man! Sara has already backed out from it and I've already had my share of trash calls this week. Besides I'm fresh out of overalls. I'm taking the perimeter"

"Come on man. Help me out here. You don't expect me too..."

"Yes I do. Besides you were the one with the trash call. I'm going to process..."

"I'll buy you breakfast Greg"

"Nope"

"How about we go out for a drink after work? I'm buying"

"Nope"

"How both you just get on with your work Nick!"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well, the next chapter is up. Decided to have some humor in this chapter and I can't help but add a little brotherly love between Nick and Greg. They're one of the only original characters left in the series apart from Sara of course. Anyway I'll leave you to guess who delivered the last line of the chapter. Feel free to comment.<p> 


	3. The Mighty and the Meek

Russell stepped out of the car taking a good look at the crime scene that he had sent Nick too. The broadcast was for a 419 found in the alleyway of Stapleton Avenue. It was an half hour drive from the labs. A trash call sounded too simple and by all means was meant to be easy. Surely any of his five CSI's could handle it. He ought to have sent Sara to it. He was meaning to give her something easy after the triple shift she had just pulled. But she had already caught a case before he'd arrived and had pulled Greg along with her to help. She insisted that the two of them were fine and she would call if necessary.

"Even then I would appreciate it if you called, Sara. I would be a calm man once I get the rundown of the scene you two kids are off to", were his words to her as she was leaving with her kit.

When he finally got a look at her assignment sheet he considered sending Finn along. But the thought of having to work with Nick put him off, not that Nick was bad to work with but the man was too over concerned about Sara that he tend to emphasis on all the time which Russell just couldn't handle tonight ; he decided that his two 'kids' could handle a couple of dead bodies even if it took the whole night and it would be a very long time, probably morning before he saw them again.

How wrong he was as he now stepped out of the Denali. He had sent Nick to the trash call, promising the young man when he called that they would join him once he finished his ever pending paperwork. Finn was closing up one of their pending cases.

It was the paperwork of this job that bothered him the most. The time taken to solve the crime meant double the time taken to finish off all documentation and storage, signing off all the paperwork required for court. He hated that. He wished Finn would help him out but she too dreaded the paperwork. Eventually it was always Sara who came to the rescue. He wondered how she could go through the towering amount of files in record time. 

* * *

><p>As he stood watching the scene, Finn killed the engine and took in their scene. The trash call had turned into something more interesting. There were lots of shell casings, even though they were a good way from the actually scene.<p>

"Well this ought to be fun" she thought

Russell walked till he could hear Greg and Nick arguing over something. A little away Sara was with David working over the body. It was clear that the other two had gotten over their scene really quickly, considering what has really happened; word traveled pretty fast throughout the lab.

* * *

><p>"Nope"<p>

"How about we go out for a drink after work? I'm buying"

"Nope" 

"How both you just get on with your work, Nick?"said Russell smiling when he saw both the boys cringe.

"Hear, hear thy cause" replied Finn grinning at the boys as they flinched seeing their supervisor approach.

Sara turned and said, "Hey the rest of the cavalry has arrived. All the party's now missing is Morgan"

"Hey don't worry Sara. Morgan will get here pretty soon. She was packing her stuff when we left"

Getting back to the boys, Russell glared at them before finally saying, "Thy supervisor instructed thy student Nick to handle the case. Think we're not here to help but to evaluate their work"

Everybody laughed as Nick went to change into his overalls. After all the trash cans of Las Vegas beckoned him.


End file.
